creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Terminus
4 P.M. I am Michael and I am seven years old. I have currently holidays, me and my parents are in Singapore for two weeks. Our holiday home is a bit dusty, Mom needs to clean it, but everything else is ok. Today it is sunny and warm, a perfect day to play outside, but I need to feed Molly, my dog, she is hungry and thirsty. 5 P.M. Mom and Dad are shopping so me and Molly are alone at home. Suddenly the phone rang. I think it is my parents that have forgotten to say something to me. After I went to the phone, I look at it and see that it is the voice mail. I think that I shouldn't take it, because it is maybe a call for my parents. 6 P.M. Mom and Dad are back home, they bought some food, new clothes and a surprise for me. Mom is making dinner for us and after that we watch TV together. I am replete and I don't want to eat more. I go to the living room, but then notice that the phone called once again, I draw my parents attention to it, but when they come the phone stopped calling. They wanted to eat first their food and after that they will take a look at it. 6.30 P.M. They checked the phone and meany that nobody called. I sweared that I heard something, but I think they didn't believe me. However, we are now watching TV. The Phone suddenly rang again, my Dad goes to it and he talks with someone, I think he said something with "Hello, Erson here." and after that "No, we didn't order Pizza." Then he comes back to us on the couch. I ask him who called, he meant that it was a pizza delivery, but he seemed nervous. 8 P.M. It's bedtime. I am now going to my room and saying good night to my parents. Something made that I couldn't sleep, I knew phone calls were normal, but there was something that made me worry. Not just Dad's nervous looks. 8.20 P.M. I heard that Molly was barking, so I turned the lights on and walked downstairs to see what happened. Molly was in front of the phone, and it rang. I asked myself who would call us and I took the phone, but I heard just a heavy breathing. Now I got scared and I instantly hang up the phone. Mom and Dad come from the kitchen and asked what I were doing down here. I answered that the phone rang and Molly barked, but they said that they didn't hear any rang and Molly were in the kitchen. Mom send me into my room and came also with me to tell me a story from a book. 9 P.M. I don't know why I am still awake, but I have the feeling that someone is stalking me. It is just me in a dark room, silent. My parents are already in bed because the lights are off; I am scared. 9.30 P.M. It begins to rain and to thunder, I think I see a man in black outside of our holiday home. I don't know who it is, but I know only one thing about him: He holds a big stick or something like that in his hands. Suddenly the phone rang and the lights get on, I think that Dad or Mom are going to look who rang, so I go out of my room. But then I realise that no one is down or upstairs, I take the phone and ask, "Hello?" After a few seconds someone answers with a dark voice: "Hello my kid." "Who is there?" "Your terminus." "What do you mean?" "This are the last seconds of your young live, actually should the plane to Singapore crash because the driver died of a heart attack while flying the plane, but his helper came in the last second to the cockpit and saved everyone. I am here to end your lives." The mysterious man hung up the phone and I ran so fast as I could to my parent's room. I screamed and asking them for help, but they didn't answer, until I realised, that their heads were cut off. I see my "Surprise" on the table, I open the packet and see that it is a clock. I take a look at the clock, only to realise that it is 5 A.M, the time when we entered the plane. Now I feel pain around my neck and see my headless body from the ground. Category:Beings